Chocolate Cake and Candid Confessions
by YenGirl
Summary: Zero intends to catch Kaname in the act of eating his chocolate cake. He finds to his detriment that sneaking up on a pureblood is never a good idea, even one who is happy and loved. Sequel to Hold Me Now and Gift of Trust. ZxK.


**Author Notes:** Hello and Happy New Year to everyone! I'm still very much into HP and Snarry, but here's a one shot of my favourite VK pairing, Zero and Kaname.

This story takes place a few months after **Gift of Trust** which is the sequel to** Hold Me Now**. If you haven't read these two stories yet, please do so before starting on this one. It'll give you a better understanding of the events and circumstances that have shaped the boys' lives and behaviour and led them to where they are now. Enjoy! :D

**Dedication:** To **Chyny** whose lovely reviews and PMs have encouraged me and who has been waiting patiently for this. Hope you like it :)

**Appreciation:** My thanks to** Schattengestalt** with whom I had an amusing discussion about the topic of this story :)

**Summary:** Zero intends to catch Kaname in the act of eating his chocolate cake. He finds to his detriment that sneaking up on a pureblood is never a good idea, even one who is happy and loved. Sequel to Hold Me Now and Gift of Trust. ZxK.

**Rating:** 'M'

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight could only and does belong to the great Matsuri Hino.

- Story Start -

It was around six in the evening when Zero stirred from a sound sleep. He didn't bother opening his eyes since he wouldn't be able to see anything; Kaname always kept the thick curtains fully drawn.

For the next minute or so, Zero just laid still and enjoyed the feel of the warm, sleep soft body in his arms. At the back of his mind was the unwelcome reminder that he had to attend a launch at the Hunters Association tonight. One of their main weapons suppliers wanted to introduce their latest invention and this was the only reason why Zero and Kaname were at Cross Academy at this time of year instead of the holiday villa up in the hills where they had celebrated the previous New Year.

God only knew which idiot had thought it a good idea to launch a new hunter weapon on New Year's Eve because he certainly didn't, Zero grumbled to himself as he got out of bed. He was careful not to jostle Kaname, but the pureblood slept on and didn't stir even when a kiss was pressed to his bare shoulder.

Knowing they weren't the only ones at his home, Zero groped for his clothes in the dark and pulled them on before going out. He was fine just wearing his track pants, but he didn't want Yuko or Isamu to see the ardent love bites around his nipples.

All three of his children had dropped by Cross Academy this weekend. Ichiru and his fiancee Hinata stayed long enough to have some of the takeaway they had brought - four large pizzas, buffalo wings, salad and garlic bread - before heading off for a romantic weekend. Tomi Aido had a conference to attend in a nearby town so he had dropped Yuko and their son off and would return to help celebrate Tama's first birthday tomorrow before taking his family home. Isamu had hitched a ride with his twin Ichiru and was staying the night as well.

The past ten months had flown by with Kaname and Zero alternating their time between Cross Academy, the luxurious penthouse in the city and one of the resorts Kaname owned but seldom stayed at in the past. Neither could be happier. They were lovers and bond mates at last, bound together by their love and respect for each other, for Zero's children and for the late Yuuki Cross, the kind and generous soul who had brought them – one time fierce rivals – together.

Humming softly, Zero walked barefoot to the kitchen where he boiled water for a cup of coffee before whipping up a batch of his signature chocolate cake. He placed the pan of batter in the oven, tidied up and went for a run around the school. Dinner had been a calorie laden feast and he didn't want it accumulating around his waist. Carrying a few extra kilos around his middle wouldn't help him in his real profession as a senior vampire hunter nor his fabricated one as Kaname's bodyguard.

Don't want to look pudgy next to your svelte pureblood, eh? Observed that annoying and ever present voice inside Zero's head. He ignored it with the ease borne of long practice and stepped up his pace, nodding to the elderly Moon Dorm caretaker he met along the way.

Forty minutes later and fresh from the shower, Zero took out the cake from the oven. He left it to cool on a wire rack on the kitchen table before driving to the HA.

- o -

A few minutes later, Kaname stirred and automatically snuggled closer to Zero's warmth, one hand searching for the strong arm wrapped around his waist. Finding neither, he turned around, sleepy eyes blinking open to frown at the rumpled sheets. When he remembered the launch at the HA, he sighed and planted his face in the indentation Zero's head had left on the pillow. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore now that he was alone.

In fifteen minutes, Kaname was showered, dressed and sitting at the wooden table in the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea in front of him. The sound of approaching footsteps made him look up and he smiled when his youngest nephew appeared in the doorway.

"Kaname-oji-san, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Isamu-kun," Kaname assured him and gestured to the chair opposite. "Please sit down."

He might be a pureblood and a very successful businessman, but to his nephews and only niece, he was just their beloved oji-san.

"Couldn't wait then?" Isamu teased, nodding at the warm chocolate cake on the table. A large slice had already been cut from it and was sitting pretty on a plate in front of Kaname.

Unabashed, the pureblood shook his head with a wide smile.

"I can wait – and have waited – for many things, but your father's chocolate cake isn't one of them," he assured his nephew. "Join me?"

"Want someone to share the blame with?" Isamu asked with a laugh. "Sure, why not?"

He got a plate from the counter and a fork from the cutlery drawer before sitting down and cutting himself a generous slice of cake.

"So, how can I help you?" Kaname asked.

"I... met someone."

"Ah, an affair of the heart then?" Kaname teased in return. He remembered seeing Isamu's girlfriend during Yuuki's funeral, but it looked like someone else had taken her place since then. He was glad Isamu had someone in his life since his twin Ichiru had Hinata. In fact, the two lovebirds were planning a Valentine wedding next year.

"Yeah," Isamu answered with a shy smile and a deeper blush. He had always been more introvert than his older twin.

"Well, who's the fair maiden?" Kaname probed. He couldn't help wondering if he himself had blushed as much when he first revealed his love to Zero.

"What?" Isamu looked startled before his face cleared. "Oh! Uhm, it's not what you think," he mumbled, toying with his slice of cake.

A tiny frown etched itself between Kaname's elegant eyebrows before the penny dropped.

"A boyfriend?"

A single, embarrassed nod was his answer. Isamu continued staring down at his plate as if his life depended on it and only looked up when his uncle cleared his throat a minute later.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Kaname pointed out.

_If anyone should know, it's me._

Isamu pouted.

"Easy for you to say, oji-san! No one knows about you and papa other than us and a few others."

Kaname's frown deepened.

"The only reason why we cannot publicise our relationship is because your father's life and all your lives would be in danger. I have many enemies who would take advantage of any weakness I have, you know that," he chided his nephew.

Isamu gave an abashed nod, but Kaname continued.

"All of you are my weaknesses, Isamu-kun. If it weren't for that, I would shout out my love for your father from the rooftops. I would take out adverts in the papers, hire an airplane with a banner a mile long and have it fly around the world."

"And by doing so, dig your own grave?" Isamu replied with a wry smile, possibly imagining his father's less than pleased reaction to such public and over the top declarations.

"Which is one of the reasons why I haven't," Kaname assured him with a grin.

They both chuckled and took a bite of cake each, eyes closing in pleasure as they savoured the moist, chocolaty goodness.

"What about Kaien-jiichan and Touga-jiichan then?" Kaname prompted after a minute.

Isamu frowned and shrugged.

"So gender isn't the actual problem?" Kaname probed further.

Isamu shook his head without hesitation. He and Ichiru had inherited their mother's colouring and their father's forthrightness.

"Well, what did you want to ask me then?"

"What's it like."

"Being loved by your father?" Kaname smiled, his eyes sparkling. "It's wonderful! The best thing in the world, the absolute best!"

Isamu's amused smile told him he was probably acting goofy and love struck again, but Kaname didn't care.

"No, oji-san. What I meant is... what is _it_ like?"

Kaname stared at his nephew who returned his look with the same directness as Zero. He bit his lip, his own skin prickling with embarrassment. Isamu couldn't possibly be asking about... _that_... could he?

"Have you tried asking your father?" he asked with admirable calm.

"No! Of course I haven't! But I - Iwantoknowhowthesexis!" Isamu blurted out at last, his wide brown eyes holding something close to desperation in their depths. He gave a miserable nod and looked down at his plate again.

After a long moment of silence, Kaname took a deep breath and cleared his throat again.

"In a loving relationship like the one I have with your father, the sex is absolutely and without reservation the most wonderful thing I have experienced," he declared, ignoring his own blush.

"Well, that much is obvious," Isamu replied with another tiny smile.

Kaname returned the smile, recalling how Zero had only dared show his affection with chaste kisses on the cheek and brief hugs in front of his children, even though they were all grown up. In the past couple of months though, the reserved hunter had finally grown comfortable enough to kiss him full on the mouth and keep an arm around his waist in front of those who knew about them.

"Isamu-kun, if you don't mind my asking, how long have you known your boyfriend?"

"Takeshi?" Isamu's eyes lit up at once. "Three months. We met at the supermarket one day, when we both reached for the same bottle of shampoo..."

For the next few minutes, he described his new boyfriend and shared some of the dates they had been on.

Looking at his nephew's animated face, Kaname couldn't help wondering what the problem was; Isamu looked and sounded like he was in love and Takeshi seemed a considerate young man.

"Isamu-kun, did you want to ask me about sex because you two have not progressed that far, or because you are not comfortable with the act itself?" he asked gently.

Isamu glanced up at him and shrugged, cheeks turning pink again.

"Both," he replied. "We uh, started making out at his apartment a couple of weeks ago," he mumbled. "You know... He broke off and made a vague gesture.

"Using hands and mouths?" Kaname asked. He was still very embarrassed about having such an intimate discussion with his nephew, but it was... well, nice to be sought advice from on a topic he never once thought he would get to experience. He wouldn't count himself an expert on the subject matter, but he supposed he _did_ know more than Isamu in this regard. The fact that all of his experience was with only one person was something Kaname wouldn't change for the world.

"Hands only, oji-san!" Isamu protested at once, his blush deepening. "But yeah. And... well..."

Kaname smiled.

"If you would rather discuss this with -"

"No!" Isamu interrupted him, aghast. "I won't be able to say a word to papa!"

Kaname bit his lip just in time to stop the laughter that wanted to bubble out as he pictured Zero's dumbfounded expression.

"Well, then," he replied in a neutral tone and sat straighter. "Doctor Kaname is in the house."

Isamu took another deep breath and straightened up as well.

"Takeshi wanted to put his... fingers..." he started and broke off on a groan of frustration. Hiding his flushed face with his hands, he exhaled before lowering his hands to look at his uncle.

"Does - does it hurt?"

"Do you mean being taken?"

"Yes."

- o -

When Zero got back to Cross Academy, he remembered the chocolate cake he had left to cool on the kitchen table. There probably wasn't much of it left if Kaname and Isamu were already awake.

Despite eating two large slices of pizza and three chicken wings for dinner, Zero knew the pureblood always had room for his desserts.

_Damned unfair, really. He never puts on weight no matter how much he eats._

So you do want a plump pureblood after all, accused the devious voice in his head, sounding as if it were grinning. Moot point since that'll never happen, Zero replied.

He saw Yuko had woken up as well - she was strolling along one of the covered walkways with Tama in her arms. She waved to him and he waved back before walking up the path to his front door.

Digging in his jeans pocket for his house keys, Zero's fingertips brushed against his Aura Scrambler, the new device introduced at the launch. It was the size of a cigarette lighter and when switched on, sent out harmless waves that would prevent a vampire from detecting the presence of a vampire hunter within a fifty meter radius.

Since the Vampire Council had just agreed for the device to be used in hunts for Level Es, all the senior hunters were given prototypes to use on their missions over the next three months and to report their findings. As they tested it amongst themselves earlier, Zero was pleased to find that the gadget muted both his vampire and hunter auras, possibly a result of his hybrid nature.

That gave him a sudden idea. He took out the device and switched it on, grinning to himself. There was no other way he would be able to sneak up on Kaname undetected unless their blood bond gave him away or Kaname was distracted or asleep. There was no reason to sneak up on him either, but at least Zero would be able to catch his lover devouring his chocolate cake red handed...

Toeing off his shoes, Zero unlocked the front door carefully and went in. He employed the stealth he had honed for the past twenty over years to close the door silently and make his way past the living room, dining room and down the short corridor leading to the kitchen, aware of Kaname and Isamu's presence and the unmistakable fragrance of chocolate cake.

What was left of it, more like. Zero was two feet away from the doorway when he heard Isamu's voice.

"Really? Papa usually _tops?_"

Zero froze.

_What the –_

"Yes," Kaname replied, sounding far too proud for what he was supposedly admitting to.

Zero's mouth dropped open, a wave of heat travelling up his neck. He shook his head in disbelief. No. No, they couldn't _possibly_ be talking about – no. Kaname had to be telling Isamu about their occasional wrestling sessions in the gym. Or - or -

"But oji-san, you're a pureblood! Shouldn't _you_ take papa instead?"

The surprised burst of words put dire cracks in Zero's frail hopes. Wrestling sessions, he thought desperately, feeling his face turn hot. It had to be that. Nothing else.

"There are no hard and fast rules about sex, Isamu."

With that pronouncement, Zero's fast crumbling hopes disintegrated into dust. Bus-ted! Sang the voice inside his head, following up with a mad giggle. Zero growled at it. What the hell was Kaname playing at, blabbing about their - their lovemaking, of all things? And to Isamu, of all people!

"But... you don't mind bottoming?"

Even wallowing in the throes of embarrassment, Zero knew what the pureblood's reply would be.

_Nope. He loves it._

"I love it," came Kaname's answer right on cue.

_But only because it's me._

"But only because it's Zero."

Aw, snap! Said the voice, sounding all dreamy eyed and clasped hands. Isn't he the most adorable, romantic -

Bloody tattletale? Zero bit out in his mind. He dipped his head forward to rest the forehead of his very red face against the cool surface of the nearest wall.

_I don't believe it! Kaname's really divulging details of our - of what we do to Isamu!_

The fat chuckle inside his head made Zero groan to himself, eyes squeezing shut. Then he heard his son's voice again.

"I guess I won't mind if Takeshi – but doesn't that make you feel... well..." Isamu's trailed off.

"Less of a man?"

Zero's eyes snapped open, a frown pulling his eyebrows together. A part of him was distracted by who this Takeshi fellow was and what was it Ichiru wouldn't mind, but the other part recollected having a similar conversation with Kaname at the end of last year. He recalled asking Kaname something similar when the pureblood was preparing him for being claimed for the first time. He remembered feeling as perplexed then as Isamu sounded now.

"Well... yeah."

"No. Never, Isamu," Kaname's voice was low but heartfelt. "To me and to your father, it's never about who tops or who takes who. It's about who enjoys what the most. It's about trust and mutual enjoyment."

In the resultant silence, Zero straightened up, his face still hot. He was torn between wanting to confront Kaname, wanting to snog him senseless and wanting to pretend he hadn't heard a single word.

"So papa prepares you before...?"

"Always," Kaname replied, once again sounding much too happy for what he was disclosing.

"And uhm, how do you find it, oji-san?"

"Very, very enjoyable."

Zero's blush deepened and deepened still more when his body gave an unexpected tingle, likely confusing the jumble of emotions he was feeling - embarrassment, chagrin and a very weird sense of misplaced pride – with arousal. Pressing his lips together, he spun about and made his way back down the corridor with his head feeling like it was about to burst into flames.

He was going to find Yuko. Yes. He was going to carry Tama and go for a walk around the school grounds, _anything_ to prevent him from overhearing anymore. And the minute his children left, Kaname was going to get it from him - a sound scolding, a severe shaking and a stunning shag.

Oh yes, Kaname was going to be ravished to an inch of his very long life, make no mistake about that!

- o -

Yuko was more than happy to relinquish her restless son to her father although she did wonder at Zero's flushed face and pursed lips. Flexing her tired arms, she announced she was going to fix herself a nice cup of green tea to get rid of the bloated feeling from eating too much pizza.

"Yuko! Wait a –"

Too late. She had darted off with nothing more than a backward wave.

Zero stared after her, feeling as if he had just made things worse for himself. With a grimace, he shifted Tama more comfortably in his arms and allowed himself to be distracted by two chubby hands that kept trying to grab his ear piercings.

- o -

An hour later, Zero had calmed down sufficiently to stroll back to the Chairman's quarters with Tama dozing against his shoulder, sucking on one thumb. He unlocked the front door and then paused. The silence of the empty living room seemed to mock him.

Shit. Yuko couldn't possibly still be in the kitchen with Kaname and Isamu, could she?

As quietly as he could, Zero settled Tama in the bouncer set up in one corner of the living room. He set it in motion, switched on the Aura Scrambler again and made his way to the kitchen. A burst of laughter made him pause. It was Yuko's infectious giggles, followed by Isamu's laughter.

No. It couldn't be. He was just being paranoid. Kaname had to be relating one of his amusing anecdotes about work or – or -

"Poor papa! You really gave him one shock after another, didn't you?"

_Oh God. Now Yuko was getting an earful as well!_

"Let's see," added Isamu who sounded like he was getting ready to tick off a list on his fingers. "First, you told papa you still wanted to give him your blood. Second, you told him you wanted to be held each time he bit you - slick move, by the way, oji-san! Third, he found out how his bite _really_ affected you. Fourth, you..."

"I confessed I had loved him for years." Contrary to Isamu's voice, Kaname's was devoid of laughter, his tone soft and contrite. "But everything worked out in the end. I've never been happier."

"How romantic!" Yuko sighed.

Zero could just imagine how she must look right now, her amethyst eyes sparkling and her hands clasped in awe.

"So papa has been carrying you bridal style each night, oji-san?"

Zero squeezed his eyes shut again and thought of bashing his head against the wall – right after he bashed Kaname's head in – but common sense and a healthy dose of embarrassment prevailed. He would just leave and come back in a couple of hours, he decided. Perhaps he would go for another run... or work out at the school gym... or even drive around town.

Then Kaname spoke again and Zero found himself listening against his will.

"It was something I had seen him and your mama do for years."

"We know."

There was no laughter now, no amused chuckles. Just quiet and wistful voices that spoke of missing a dearly beloved soul. Zero swallowed hard, aware that the overpowering need to walk away had suddenly vanished.

"That was the ultimate expression of love for me," Kaname continued, the yearning in his voice apparent to his eavesdropping lover. "I have dreamt of - well, it sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"Oh, it's not silly, oji-san!"

"I think it's great! Really."

Zero swallowed again.

_They're both right. It isn't silly, Kaname, not at all. I can't take away your years of loneliness and pain... but I can try to make up for it._

With new found resolve, he reached into his back pocket and thumbed the 'Off' button on the new gadget. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and strode into the kitchen.

Three faces looked up at him at once, startled and then guilty.

"Zero!"

"Papa!"

Zero's gaze didn't waver from Kaname's face, taking in the sudden blush and wide eyes.

"I made you a promise and I'll say it again for the benefit of your little audience, Kaname," he said evenly. "I _will_ carry you in my arms every single day for as long as I'm able. In fact, I'm going to do so right now."

With that, he went over and plucked the fork from Kaname's nerveless fingers. He dropped it on the empty plate and bent down to scoop the pureblood from the chair and into his arms. Bridal style.

Turning his head, Zero looked at a still open mouthed Yuko.

"Yuko, Tama is asleep in his bouncer."

Then he looked at a still round eyed Isamu.

"Isamu, if you still want more information, I'll be happy to answer your questions as best I can. But for now..." he broke off to eye the stunned brunette in his arms before turning to his children once more, "... I am going to carry your oji-san to his room and I am going to make mad, passionate love to him."

The stunned silence continued as he walked to the doorway, pausing there to add over his shoulder, "Eat up the rest of the cake if you want. I think your oji-san's had enough."

With that announcement, Zero strode out of the kitchen with his blushing and speechless lover, heading past the dining room and down the corridor leading to Kaname's room with purposeful strides.

- o -

Without conscious thought, Kaname opened his room door with his mind and switched on the table lamps in the same manner, bathing the room in a gentle glow. He was still feeling a cross between a child caught with his hand inside the cookie jar and a virginal maiden about to be ravished. He couldn't believe he had been so distracted that he hadn't sensed his lover's presence.

"Zero?" he ventured, striving to sound calm, assured and amused and failing utterly. "Please don't think that I... I didn't mean to -"

Closing his eyes, Kaname pressed his lips together. He hadn't felt so inarticulate since the early days of their relationship when he felt like he was treading on eggshells all the time. He peeped up at Zero's closed expression, feeling as if he had somehow betrayed his lover even though there was no malice or ill intention involved either from him or his rapt audience. He had just wanted to...

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

- o -

In the very short time Zero had taken to arrive at Kaname's room, most of his annoyance had vanished. He was left only with embarrassment and chagrin that Yuko and Isamu were now privy to details he would rather they not learn about as well as guilt at having sneaked up on Kaname.

But the anger was gone and Zero knew why. Life was just too short and precious to quibble over petty things. After all, it wasn't too long ago that he and Kaname had worried about how Yuko and the boys would view their relationship.

Still, the sight of a remorseful looking Kaname peeping up at him through lowered eyelashes, as though expecting to be punished any moment, proved too tempting to ignore. It solidified Zero's resolve to make good the promise he had voiced out in the kitchen and his body gave an excited throb as he set the pureblood on his feet.

"Perhaps you are sorry, Kaname," he replied with a straight face. "But I'm still going to punish you for _every little detail_ you told them about us."

He smirked when the pureblood shivered, brown eyes widening and the tip of a pink tongue coming out to wet his lips.

"How will you punish me?" Kaname whispered.

Zero let his smirk widen, knowing that his fangs had lengthened and his irises were now a brilliant crimson.

"First, I'm going to turn your legs to jelly."

He grasped Kaname's chin and tilted his head up and to the side, exposing the bite area that was creamy pale, vulnerable and oh so sensitive to his fangs.

- o -

With a soft exhalation that spoke of complete surrender, Kaname's eyelids fluttered shut, his body pliant and accepting. There was a heated puff of moist air against his skin, the trail of a wet tongue and then those beloved fangs staked their claim on him, driving deep and startling a pleasured cry from his throat.

"Aaahhh...!"

Kaname shuddered, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Zero started sliding his fangs in and out of his flesh, causing severed nerve endings to spark and quiver with sharp bliss. He clutched at Zero's muscular arms and moaned, legs already starting to shake. He could feel his blood being drawn with strong, sure pulls and knew what that meant - Zero wanted him weak, lightheaded and helpless in his arms.

Of course, they both knew that Kaname - even injured and suffering from severe blood loss - was still powerful enough to obliterate a horde of 'Es without breaking a sweat. But the important thing was that Zero wanted him in that weakened state... and Kaname was only too happy to comply.

In just a few minutes, the room started to spin. Kaname's fingers dug into Zero's arms, a sheen of perspiration on his creamy skin, knees trembling almost violently now.

"Zero, I... I can't stand," he confessed in a breathless whisper, his body taut and aroused.

Zero slid his fangs out and licked the puncture wounds close, his movements careful but possessive. His arms remained tight around Kaname, strong hands clamped over pert buttocks, keeping their hips pressed close together and letting Kaname know of his intentions.

"Second, I'm going to make you scream," Zero said, his voice attaining the husky tone that came from drinking pure blood straight from the source. He walked Kaname backwards to the bed and lowered him onto its large expanse. With one hand braced on the mattress to support his weight, he slid the other up Kaname's slender back, fingers splayed wide to support his descent.

Despite his dizziness, Kaname smiled in delight. His darling hunter could talk of 'punishment' all he wanted, but that one caring gesture had destroyed whatever trepidation Zero had intended to cultivate in him.

"Love you so much," Kaname whispered, his voice catching on the last word. He couldn't help it, he had to give voice to the warmth overflowing in his heart and the happiness that he still couldn't quite believe was his.

The hungry, almost bruising mouth at his jawline stopped at once. Zero raised his head and his eyes - amethyst once more - regarded Kaname with a mix of resigned amusement and tender exasperation.

"You really know how to take the wind out of my sails, don't you?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question that made Kaname's smile widen. He lifted his head and pressed his lips to Zero's cheek.

"I beg your pardon, big, strong and scary hunter," he whispered, peeping up at Zero through long eyelashes. "Pray continue. Punish me as you see - mmff!"

With a scowl, Zero had swooped down and captured that perfect mouth, stopping those saucy words with a sound kiss.

"I will," he growled. He lowered himself fully onto Kaname and continued kissing him, hands reaching for the pureblood's slender ones. Linking their fingers together, he swept their arms out along the sheets and high above their heads before grinding their hips together.

"Unh..." Kaname writhed against him, all blissful shivers once more.

Zero began a steady rocking pace, his breath puffing against the sensitive skin of Kaname's newly healed neck and increasing his pleasure. He thrust his hips forward again and again, purposeful and determined.

"Ze-Zero... not like this! P-please, inside me..." Kaname pleaded. He knew that Zero could bring him to orgasm without even claiming him. It would be stunning, fueled by the hunter's erotic words and his own lightheadedness, but nothing, _nothing_, could beat the feeling of his body convulsing in ecstasy around Zero's substantial length.

"In a moment," Zero panted. He stopped and scooted backwards on the bed.

"N-no!" Despite his earlier words, Kaname uttered a cry of protest, his hips jerking up in a futile attempt to find friction for his aching groin.

Zero ignored him and moved fast, undoing Kaname's trousers and parting the fabric. He pulled the waistband of the underwear down enough for the engorged length within to spring forth. The round head was flushed with blood and a deep rose pink; the tip glistening with clear liquid.

"Zero? I meant -" was all Kaname could manage. He broke off on a cry of surprise as a hot mouth swallowed him whole.

- o -

Pleasuring each other with their mouths was something relatively rare in their relationship compared to actual intercourse. They both preferred the latter, wanting both the physical connection as well as the exquisite sensation of satin coated steel driving into moist tight heat.

Zero intended to take Kaname this time too, only he wanted to ravish the pureblood in every way he could. He mouthed that rock hard erection with all the skill he could muster, strong hands keeping the slender, writhing hips down. His own pleasure was swamping him courtesy of their blood bond and the sweet, incoherent cries falling from Kaname's lips.

Without missing a beat, Zero squirmed to lie on his stomach between the trembling legs. He eased the fierce throbbing in his groin by rocking his hips into the mattress as he continued pleasuring his lover, thrilled when those cries escalated in volume. It didn't take long before Kaname peaked, screaming as he came, hips bucking wildly despite Zero's restraining hands. His release triggered Zero's through their bond and the latter groaned as he flooded the front of his jeans.

Shuddering, Zero relaxed his throat muscles and allowed Kaname to thrust deeper inside his mouth, warm liquid hitting the back of his throat in spurts. He swallowed swiftly, bobbing his head up and down as Kaname uttered one ecstatic scream after another.

Despite knowing the room was triple glazed, a small part of Zero was still coherent enough to wince at the knowledge that two of his three children were around.

Oh, don't tell me you're still shy about this? snickered the voice which until now had remained silent, probably taken aback by his threat of punishment and his aggressive love making.

Yup, Zero told it tersely. Even more so now that Yuko and Isamu had learned a few details... like how their uncle adored being taken by their father.

Panting softly, he released Kaname's still firm length and moved to lie behind him, pulling the sated and quivering pureblood into his arms.

"Third," he rasped, "I'm going to take you as hard as I can." He paused for a moment and then added, "as soon as I recover."

Kaname gave a soft, breathless laugh, looking over his shoulder to smile at him with twinkling, happy eyes.

"Anytime, my darling hunter."

- o -

An hour later found the two of them with tangled limbs once more, heads resting on the pillows and turned to face each other, naked bodies replete and glowing with more post coital bliss.

"I'm sorry, Zero," Kaname whispered again. He knew Zero wasn't angry with him any longer, but the hunter was a very private person and the need to apologise still nagged at Kaname.

Zero gave a small, crooked smile and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Don't be," he said softly. "You must have wanted to talk to someone about us... and I know there aren't many people on that list."

Kaname nodded, profound relief causing his eyes to sting and his throat to swell. He lifted one hand to splay it against Zero's chest, feeling the strong and stalwart heartbeat against his palm.

"I should have asked you first," he admitted.

"Yup... and I'd have said no," Zero replied. He shrugged, a wry smile curving his lips.

"You couldn't have chosen a better audience though. Yuko has been waiting for a chance to interrogate you for a couple of months and now that I know where Isamu's interests lie... good thing Ichiru isn't around, he might not have wanted to know as much!"

As their chuckles died away, the elegant clock on the wall started to chime. It was midnight and the old year - one filled with as much love and happiness as Kaname could have wished for - had just ended. Leaning forward, he kissed his lover and bond mate.

"Happy New Year, Zero. I love you so much."

"Happy New Year and I love you too. I'll need to ravish you some more before I forgive you, though."

"Of course," Kaname replied with a demure smile, undeterred by Zero's matter of fact tone. "After all, Yuko and Isamu will probably want more details before they leave."

Zero glared at him, horrified.

"Kaname! Don't you dare!"

"Perhaps I'll start with what you did earlier... you know, to punish me?" Kaname continued, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No!" Zero's eyes were wide, his face swiftly turning a bright pink. "Don't you even think of it!"

"Make me."

"Damned right I will!"

Kaname laughed outright as Zero rolled on top of him and pinned him to the sheets. Of course he wouldn't divulge any more intimate details to his nephew and niece, but the one thing he had enjoyed the most while indulging their curiosity was seeing the laughter and approval in their eyes.

It meant the world to him… as did the person kissing him now. Kaname closed his eyes and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Zero.

_Last year was wonderful, but I know this year will be even better._

- Story End -

**Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a review!**


End file.
